


Tokomaru Week 2021 Oneshots

by Crustuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Sleeping Together, Supportive partner, Unconditional Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crustuu/pseuds/Crustuu
Summary: Tokomaru 2021 Prompts + some Syomaru because lgbt rights.Hoping I'll be able to post all of these each day for the next week but with being busy who knows.~-♥-~Tags and potentially archive warning to be updated as I finish/ post each oneshot.Oneshots may contain spoilers for the UDG game, but none for the anime as I have yet to finish it and chose to avoid those prompts.~-♥-~Day 1 [1/18/21] - MemoriesDay 2 [1/19/21] - Killing Game AUDay 3 [1/20/21] - SweetsDay 4 [1/21/21] - Night OutDay 5 [1/23/21] - After UDGDay 6 [1/23/21] - Despair AUDay 7 [?] - SoulmatesDay 8 [?] - Free Day (Insecurities)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: Tokomaru Week





	1. Memories || Tokomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Doing these a week late, since I got busy the official week and ended up only becoming aware of it again as it started so I didn't have time to prepare anything.
> 
> I went off somewhat from the main idea for this prompt, changing to just a general memory instead of childhood memories, but it made it so much easier to write something I felt happy with so that's all that matters. If I stuck with childhood memories it would probably be another "Komaru comforts Toko" oneshot and I have already written/ have plans to write enough of those.
> 
> I might also doodle something related to each oneshot I write. If I do, I'll add a link as an end note later. It's not a guarantee though, since these oneshots are supposed to be my participation and not any art.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko can't sleep, and instead chooses to look around her and Komaru's shared room.  
> Said room holds many memories, most of which Toko doesn't take interest in.  
> The one memory she cares about is nested on her finger.

Toko laid in bed, unable to sleep. The gentle snoring beside her warming her heart, giving her enough background noise to distract from any bad thoughts that could come in. Carefully, she sat up and gazed across their shared room.

After being in Towa so long, they had finally established a home of sorts. The room was littered with trinkets and other useless junk Komaru insisted she had to drag home. She was like a magpie bringing whatever shiny object she found back to the nest. Toko would be lying if she said she didn’t find it endearing. She was glad that habid came in handy when she was able to scrounge up a night light for Toko. It made times like these a lot easier on her.

Her gaze fluttered to the stack of books they had that Komaru insisted they keep. The only ones of value, in Toko’s opinion, were the ones she wrote. But Komaru kept them, as souvenirs. Toko rolled her eyes at the thought.

She personally did not want souvenirs from their earlier time in Towa City. Some of the books she recognized Komaru finding early on made her feel uneasy. She could care less about their contents, but they reminded her of when she was being puppeted by Nagito. She still regretted lying to Komaru and nearly trading her for Byakuya.

Toko shuddered. Ugh, Byakuya. Her system’s shared feelings for the Togami heir had faded long ago, turning into a dislike of him. Not that he would care though, he never cared for their feelings. Komaru shifted slightly in bed beside her, making Toko look at her with a fond smile.

She didn’t need him when she had someone who truly loved her. Toko felt the ring on her finger, a usually meaningless one with a small heart on it. One you would probably buy for a friend or family member. But the memory and meaning behind it was everything to Toko.

~-♥-~

The two had split off in a shopping center, Toko fully trusting Komaru could handle herself. And if Toko ran into anything, she could call upon Syo anytime. There ended up being no Monokumas, thank God, and only a handful of people the two had to help to the safe zone.

When it was all done, the two made their usual walk home. The orange atmosphere due to the sun setting brought a yawn out of Toko. A gentle tap on her fingers brought her gaze to her girlfriend. She instantly took notice of the nervous smile she gave.

“W-What’s wrong Omaru?” Toko hummed reassuringly. The younger girl looked down and stopped walking, causing Toko to stop as well.

“W-Well it’s…” Toko blinked, it was odd seeing Komaru this anxious. Usually, it was the older girl who would get all flustered trying to talk. Komaru sheepishly pulled out a small item from her pocket, and quickly after pulled Toko’s hand forward.

“I-I hope this doesn’t seem dumb but,” Toko felt Komaru place a ring in the palm of her hand, “I-I thought it was cute… A-And I know how you can get worried I’ll leave you.” Komaru looked into Toko's eyes, the older girl taking in the pure sincerity on her face.

“Consider this a promise that I won’t, okay?” Komaru kissed Toko on the cheek, causing the author to melt into a giggling mess. The ring immediately went on her finger, the hand then being locked to Komaru’s.

“Th-Thank you K-Komaru.” Toko was drooling over the pure love she felt in that moment. She would’ve worried about it putting off Komaru in the past, but she knew her girlfriend was aware of and even seemed to adore her quirks. Her sleeve quickly met her mouth to try and dry it.

She looked back at Komaru to see the other girl overjoyed. “I’m so glad you like it Toki.” Komaru leaned in, giving Toko a short eskimo kiss. The author could only giggle in response.

~-♥-~

Toko giggled lightly as she rubbed her fingers over the ring. Beside her, she felt the bed shift again. The body that laid there getting up slowly.

“What are you doing up, Toko?” Toko looked down at Komaru, who was squinting at the older girl. Toko felt bad, she didn’t mean to wake up Komaru.

“I-I can’t sleep.” Toko hummed, still rubbing the ring. Komaru seemingly didn’t notice, just tugging lightly at the older girl’s torn skirt.

“Lay back down ok? I can’t go back to sleep if I can’t cuddle you…” Toko blushed at her girlfriend’s whine, obeying near immediately. Soon, she was wrapped in her familiar warm embrace. Toko felt her eyes get heavy, listening to the rhythm of Komaru’s breathing.

As sleep finally took over Toko, all she could think about was hoping she would share many more memories with Komaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through with the sketch idea.
> 
> https://crustuu.tumblr.com/post/640693568332300289/tokomaru-week-2021-oneshots-chapter-1-crustuu


	2. Killing Game AU || Tokomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Komaru remembered before waking up was being at home, saying goodbye to her older brother Makoto as he set off to join Hope's Peak.  
> But why was she waking up in an unfamiliar school, another girl stuck in the room with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the weakest one of these I've written despite me having such strong ideas for it. Said strong ideas are why I'm not the most confident in this one's structure since I had too much to fit into a oneshot format and this would probably be a lot better if I had focused on just one scene rather than throw in all the set up.
> 
> I'm either gonna rewrite this oneshot separate from Tokomaru week so it flows a lot better, or write a whole fic on it to elaborate on the whole idea because frankly? I like this prompt.
> 
> The main concept for my take is Toko latching to Komaru due to recognizing (put bluntly) Komaru is too dumb to ever lie convincingly. Toko still has interest in Byakuya, but recognizes healthy relationship > toxic relationship.

Komaru felt a pounding in her head, slowly gaining consciousness in an unfamiliar environment. She took in stale air, the atmosphere throwing a rock in her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes to a bright room. A classroom.

She had no memory of being anywhere near a school. The last memory she had was saying goodbye to Makoto as he left to join Hope’s Peak.

_Makoto…_

The girl jolted up, panic setting through her as she realized she was most likely separated from her family. The motion was too fast, however, and she fell back on a desk behind her. Yep, she was definitely in a classroom.

Komaru held her head, taking stock of the room. It was a normal classroom, save for the metal sheets bolted to the windows and an odd bear drawn on the blackboard. She was still trying to figure out why she was stuck in such a classroom when she noticed something behind the teacher’s desk. A pair of legs.

She walked closer sheepishly, seeing a girl with two long braids as she got behind the desk. As if on cue, said girl opened her eyes gingerly. Komaru tensed as she looked up at her with furrowed brows.

“W-Who the h-hell are you?!” The girl growled, but there was more fear than anger in her voice. She seemed to be trembling as well.

“I-I’m Komaru Naegi.” Komaru offered a hand to the girl, who just stared at it before standing up on her own.

“W-Why are we in a c-classroom?” Komaru blinked. So…

“You don’t know either?” She tilted her head, confused. She had subconsciously hoped the other girl understood what was going on. Instead, it looked like she was just as clueless as Komaru was.

“O-Of course I don’t! I j-just woke up h-here.” The other girl began nervously chewing her thumb’s nail. Despite just having met, Komaru felt herself drawn to the girl.

“You haven’t told me your name…” Komaru pouted playfully. She only earned a halfhearted scoff.

“W-We’re in an unf-familiar place and all you c-can think about is names?! B-Besides you didn’t a-ask.” Komaru flinched at the girl’s snapping, she was just trying to be friendly. The other girl fiddled with her hands for a few seconds before choosing to continue. “Besides, i-it’s not like you’d even remember it a-anyway.”

“Why would you say that, of course I would!” Komaru chirped. “We’re gonna have to figure out what’s going on together, right?” She got a confused look from the other girl, but she seemed to soften just a tad.

“Y-You’re lying, b-but my name’s Toko Fukawa…” It took Komaru a few moments of silence to realize the name sounded familiar.

“Wait… Toko Fukawa, like the author?” There was a little too much excitement in her voice, making Toko roll her eyes. She moved her thumb back to her mouth.

“Y-Yeah. I bet you’re r-really disappointed huh?” Toko shifted her eyes to stare in the distance, making Komaru notice she had been lightly shaking almost the whole time. She shook her head gently.

“Not at all! Honestly you’re like, really pretty.” Komaru gave the author a smile, the other girl’s face flushed as she furrowed her brows.

“Y-You’re just lying.” she grumbled. Komaru didn’t notice the author’s expression softened a tad with blush still covering her face.

“I’m not! You really are.” Komaru spoke again innocently, before grabbing for Toko’s hand. “Come on, we gotta see if we can find out why we’re here.” Toko tensed as Komaru’s hand grasped hers, making the other girl drop it.

“O-Oh I’m sorry, do you not like that?” Toko only nodded her head yes in response. “Alright, I won’t hold your hand. But still, follow me Toko.” Komaru began to walk off, before Toko pulled her attention.

“W-Wait what’s th-this..?” Komaru turned around to see Toko holding up a strange note. “S-So this is…” Komaru walked up to see what Toko was looking at.

“This is what?” Komaru asked, earning a confused glance from Toko.

“W-We’re inside H-Hope’s Peak. W-We have to be.” Toko again began chewing on her nail. “Th-That’s why the last thing I-I remember is walking into Hope’s P-Peak.”

“But that doesn’t explain why I’m here…” Komaru’s voice became low with thought, Toko’s confused glance turning into a stare. “I-I only remember being in my house before this. I don’t go to Hope’s Peak.” Toko blinked.

“Th-That’s not concerning a-at all.” Sarcasm ebbed from her words, making Komaru feel a little anxious once again. Toko shot an almost sympathetic glance at the girl before turning to the clock. “N-Nearly 8… It’s almost time for o-our entrance ceremony.”

“Then let’s go. Maybe we can figure out why I’m here too.” Komaru chirped, only earning a small nod from Toko. “Alright, follow me.” This time, Toko followed her without a word. The other girl fell behind slightly, but with a glance back she knew Toko couldn’t be upset with her. There was something about her demeanor that had changed oddly fast.

~-♥-~

Komaru stood anxiously, surrounded exclusively by ultimates. She felt out of place, she didn’t feel like she should be in their presence. The only presence that calmed her was Toko’s, who still hovered by her side. The other girl seemed anxious as well, but Komaru couldn’t place why. Here, Komaru was the outcast, not Toko. The way she slumped and picked at her fingers seemed to scream she felt otherwise. Had it not been for her reaction to touch earlier, Komaru would’ve rested a hand on her shoulder. Instead, the girl took notice of an empty corner, getting an idea.

“Do you feel out of place too..?” Toko glanced up, pausing her hands as she gave a quick nod yes. “L-Let’s go to that corner there,” Komaru shot her head towards said unoccupied corner, “calm down a bit?” Toko nodded again, making Komaru realize this was the only answer she’d be getting. Wordlessly, she walked to the corner, Toko instantly trailing her. Komaru sat down. Toko sat down as well. Komaru watched as Toko’s demeanor calmed the more they stayed seated, secluded from the crowd.

“You really don’t do well around other people, huh?” Komaru hummed, expecting another nod. Instead, she heard the shaky voice speak up again.

“I-I know they’re all j-judging me. P-Probably st-till are.” Toko glared at the crowd. Komaru looked at her, confused as to why this girl would jump to everyone hating her.

“I don’t think they are, why would they be judging you, anyways.” Toko looked back at the other girl, and this time Komaru couldn’t mistake how Toko’s eyes softened at her. It was really cute.

“Wh-Why wouldn’t they, I-I’m-” Hurried steps crashed into the room, interrupting Toko and taking the attention of everyone in the room. Whoever had just entered nearly tripped, and Komaru had to lean to see through the crowd. Whoever they were, they had red shoes, a black overcoat, light brown h…

Then it hit Komaru, the girl shot up to meet the newcomer. “Makoto!?” Komaru heard light footsteps tap behind her. Oops, she had just left Toko like that. She’d have to make it up to the other girl later, but for now she was overjoyed to see her brother.

“Komaru!?” Her brother looked back at her, shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“I wish I knew.” Komaru hummed, giving an awkward smile. “I just woke up here, so did Toko.” Komaru glanced back at the girl she mentioned, who seemed to tense at being acknowledged. Of course, she had overheard the others mentioning they had woken up here with no memory of getting in whatever room they woke in, but Toko was the only one she had been around. She didn’t want to mention the others.

“M-Me too…” Makoto said, worry flooding his face. Several other people chimed in, confirming they had no memory of getting here either. Komaru glanced around the room, before her eyes met Toko’s. Silently, they shared their anxieties, both parties calming down a tad.

~-♥-~

Komaru sat on her bed, accompanied by Toko. The two of them had tried to help the others search the school, but with Toko’s nervousness to do anything and Komaru still upset by the fact she had to watch some hothead knock her brother out, the two weren’t much help. Instead, they chose to stay back in the dorms and bring Makoto to the dining hall once everyone had their sweep of the place.

Komaru was surprised to have a room here, but that along with the handbook she had been given solidified she was indeed a member of Hope’s Peak. Still, it confused her. She had no memory of being scouted for Hope’s Peak and was even a year below her brother, there was no way she should be in the school. And yet, everything else going on told her otherwise. She broke her thoughts with a glance at Toko, who had decided to make herself comfortable in the corner beside her bathroom door.

“What do you think of all this, Toko?” Komaru asked, longing to work through her thoughts with somebody.

“I-I think we’re st-stuck in hell.” The older girl crossed her arms and grumbled to the floor. “S-Stuck in a m-murder school. …F-Fitting.” Komaru tilted her head at Toko’s last remark, but brushed it aside. She could ask a little later. Komaru brought her knees to her chin, hugging her legs as she mulled over their situation.

“I-I’m scared. What if someone tries to kill me!” Komaru didn’t even try to hide her fear, earning an eye roll from Toko. She didn’t notice the other girl bite her lip, fighting back another remark. “Even if I am enrolled here, I still don’t have any skill to protect myself, I’m just a normal girl.”

“Y-You have to be here for a reason, Omaru. They d-don’t just let anyone i-into Hope’s Peak. E-Even your stupid brother h-had a reason to be here.” Komaru winced internally, she was still getting used to the way Toko would speak harshly back. But Komaru also began to recognize a softness in her voice that even though it could be barely felt, was still there.

“Yeah, you must be right.” Komaru hummed, laying back on the bed, focussing on breathing to distract from any more thought on the killing game. “Thank you, Toko.” It was then she noticed how awkward it must be for the other girl to be holed up in the corner.

“You know I’m fine with you laying down with me, right?” Komaru spoke innocently, not realizing how her words could be interpreted. After a moment of pause, Toko responded.

“I-I thought you w-wouldn’t want someone as d-disgusting as me dirtying up your b-bed.” Komaru sighed in response.

“You’re not disgusting Toko. And I really don’t mind,” Komaru patted the space beside her, “come lay by me.” Without another word, Toko obeyed. Komaru shifted over, prepared to find something new to talk about. But she faltered when she noticed the light blush on Toko’s face.

~-♥-~

Komaru would never imagine yelling at another person, let alone someone with a status leagues higher than her own, but she couldn’t stop herself. She couldn’t stand even one rude remark about her best friend from Byakuya Togami. She couldn’t understand why Toko still referred to him so fondly when they were alone.

“Excuse me?” The taller man gave a glare of disbelief. “What makes you think you can talk to me that way?” Komaru was surprised she didn’t die from his tone alone, and instead found it to be more fuel.

“Well you think you can talk about Toko however you like, I would hope you’re prepared to hear shit back!” Komaru felt like she was spitting up poison, anger pooling in her throat to give her more ammo. “You’re just some cocky rich kid who thinks he can say and do what he wants, and I’m tired of it.” It took everything in her to not hit the Togami heir as he chuckled in response.

“I’m more important than all of you, of course I get to say what I please.” Komaru clenched her fist, earning a glare from the asshole in front of her. “Makoto, calm you sister down before she does something she regrets.” Komaru glanced at her brother, one of the few watching the altercation go down. He was glaring at Byakuya, but still began walking towards Komaru.

“Ko-” Komaru turned away, grabbing Toko’s arm and beginning to set off.

“I don’t need anyone here to calm me down. I’m leaving.” Angry steps sounded through the hall as she made her way down to the first floor and back to her room. Toko didn’t fight being dragged, but she seemed torn by the argument, at least from the one glance Komaru had given her since she started yelling at Byakuya.

As the two stepped into her room, Komaru swiftly locked the door and planted herself on her bed face-first. Toko trailed behind and sat sheepishly beside her. “I can’t believe him…” was the only thing Komaru could force out.

“Y-You didn’t have to d-do that, h-he wasn’t wrong.” Komaru looked up to see Toko staring gingerly at her, the author shifting her eyes away as the younger girl looked up. “I-I really am disgusting.” Komaru hated how he fed her friend’s insecurities.

“You’re not.” Komaru paused for a second, hoping her next words wouldn’t come off poorly. “Y-You do need to bathe, but he didn’t need to be so harsh about it. Besides, he doesn’t even recognize why it’s so hard for you.” Toko looked back, and with one look in her eyes she knew Toko was letting her guard down.

“S-Still doesn’t ch-change that he’s r-right.” Toko hugged her knees, staring off into the room again. “Y-You shouldn’t e-embarass yourself l-like that over m-me.” Komaru blinked, before sitting up and placing her hand reassuringly over Toko’s. The older girl flinched, but quickly calmed down to the contact.

“I would fight for you, even if it makes me look bad in front of others.” Blush creeped across Toko’s face, the girl choosing to continue staring away from Komaru. “I really care about you Toki.” Komaru wrapped her arms around Toko gently, earning a surprised squeak from the girl that made her heart flip. Komaru let go instantly.

“I-I’m sorry, was that too much? I-I know you’re still getting used to contact, I shouldn’t have-” Toko placed her hand over Komaru’s mouth to stop her.

“N-No it’s fine, I just got surprised.” Toko pulled her hand back, fidgeting with her fingers. “I-I… I liked it.” Komaru smiled, pulling her friend in for another hug. Sure enough, Toko tensed in her grasp, but the longer she held it the more the other girl melted into the contact. The two stayed together like that, before a very, very quiet set of words made Komaru’s face go red.

“I love you…”

~-♥-~

Toko trailed behind Komaru as the two walked into the dining hall. The two hadn’t been outside Komaru’s room since her fight with Byakuya. Despite the hushed words she had heard, Komaru fully expected Toko to still move to the rich boy’s side. To her surprise, however, Toko still followed her into the kitchen, watching as the other girl prepared a kettle.

“W-What are you doing?” Toko bit at her thumb as she asked.

“Making tea,” Komaru placed the kettle on the stove, “would you like some?” Toko shifted in response.

“N-No it’s fine, I w-wouldn’t wanna burden M-Master.” Komaru paused, she’d never expected to be referred to by Toko like that. She could’ve sworn that the label was exclusive for Byakuya. That, along with what she’d managed to hear Toko say, did Toko really…

“You wouldn’t be burdening me.” Komaru turned back to Toko as she waited. “There’ll be enough for you to have some.” Toko looked to the ground.

“Th-Thank you…” Komaru frowned, feeling awkward. There were too many unexplained things going on right now.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Toko?” The girl in question looked up confused at Komaru.

“Wh-What gives you that idea?” Toko idly picked at her fingers.

“I heard what you said last night, when I hugged you. And you just called me ‘Master’.” Komaru said anxiously. She left out the fact Toko had spent the night in her room, that had been a habit Toko had already developed. “Do you really like me?” Toko moved her hands to her head.

“God, Master is dense.” she spoke under her breath. “Y-Yes I like you, i-idiot.” Komaru’s heart flipped, but she faked a frown.

“Wow, you’re being soo mean to someone you’re calling master.” Toko covered her now bright red face with her hands. “I like you too though, Toki.” Toko peeked through her hands.

“Y-You..?” Toko jolted as Komaru’s lips met her’s. The kiss was short and awkward, but Komaru loved the feeling. The younger girl stayed close as they parted.

“You don’t have to call me master though, I much prefer hearing you say my name.” Toko gulped awkwardly, still flustered from the reciprocation and kiss. After a few seconds, she nodded.

“O-Okay Komaru.” She spoke, gently wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s waist and nuzzling into her neck. “Th-Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Komaru hummed, hugging Toko back. The two stayed like that for a moment, before being interrupted by a squeal coming from the stove.

“Oh shoot, my tea-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's art:
> 
> https://crustuu.tumblr.com/post/640785200401514496/tokomaru-week-2021-oneshots-chapter-1-crustuu


	3. Sweets || Syomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko isn't real fond of sweets. On the opposite end is Syo, who can't get enough of them.  
> Komaru decides it would be a nice gesture to make something for her girlfriend; some homemade cake pops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have the Syomaru that bleeds in because Komaru has two hands fight me.
> 
> Probably one of my favorites out of these despite being one I had the least idea for what to do. It's that Syo fluff man.

Toko hated sweets. Syo loved them.

This was one fact Komaru used to help her get used to telling the difference between the two alters outside of how their demeanors were starkly different.

Syo stood up straight and confidently. Toko was nearly always slouched over, fiddling with her fingers anxiously.

Toko hid behind a frown. Syo hid behind a smile.

Syo was in Komaru’s face 95% of the time. Toko only ever got that close to kiss.

Toko is always averting her gaze. Syo stares almost a little too much.

And yet, this all leads back to the fact Syo was the one of the two who loved sweets. Of course, Toko appreciated the occasional gift of chocolates. It was in her nature to adore such a romantic gesture from her partner. But she only finished them because Komaru made an effort to not get her a lot.

But Syo? She practically ate any sweets Komaru would throw her way and had no problem eating large amounts of them. It was really cute to see the affinity she had for them. She could easily give Komaru a list of her favorites that fit a whole page. It was easier to know the ones she didn’t like at this point.

So, to give her a treat, Komaru decided to try her hand at making cake pops for the girl. How hard could that be?

Of course, she knew not to start while Syo was fronting. The girl would be glued to her hip and spoil the surprise. Komaru also made sure to tell Toko of her plan, who agreed to help try and keep Syo from fronting so she could do this. She now owed Toko something homemade later though. You win some, you lose some.

Komaru spent quite a lot of time making sure the treats were perfect. Syo deserved it, after all. But of course, they weren’t entirely perfect. A good chunk of them were a little deformed, and she found herself unable to decorate them as well as any cake pop she could buy would’ve looked; but they came from the heart. Hopefully Syo would appreciate the sentiment.

Of course, the baking wasn’t the only thing not going as smoothly as planned. Halfway through, Toko couldn’t suppress a sneeze, and soon a curious Syo tried stepping foot in the kitchen. Luckily, Komaru noticed before Syo had time to take in what was going on, but it still worried Komaru.

“C’mooonnnnn Dekomaru~!” Syo pleaded, earning a lighthearted eye roll from Komaru. “Let me see what you’re doing!”

“I can’t, it would ruin the surprise. You weren’t even supposed to be fronting while I was doing this.” Syo faked being hurt, making Komaru chuckle internally.

“I’m shocked! I wouldn’t have ever thought of you as someone so cruel.” Syo turned away playfully. “Next you’re gonna tell me you only want Miss Morose; how hurtful!” Komaru moved forward to hug Syo from behind.

“You know I love you Syo.” She kissed the back of Syo’s neck gently. “You’ll get to see what it is soon. Cooperate with me, ok?” Syo cackled as Komaru finished, earning a gentle smile from the younger girl.

“Fiiine, you won’t stop bugging me to stay out if I try and fight it.” Komaru let go of Syo and the older girl stepped away. “I just gotta find something else to do while you’re occupied.” Syo winked, but the joke flew over Komaru’s head. She was just glad Syo was complying.

~-♥-~

As she finished, Komaru stepped back to admire her work. Sure, they may not be the best, but they look really cute still. Syo definitely preferred taste to looks anyways. Only a few seconds later, she heard footsteps approaching her slowly. Komaru turned around to see Syo walking towards her, taking the effort to cover her eyes.

“Are you done yet? I’m getting bored.” Komaru giggled and took one of the cake pops in her hand, bumping it against Syo’s tongue lightly. The other party giggled, taking a surprisingly gentle bite from the pop. She looked up at Komaru with teasing eyes.

“Is this really what you made all that fuss about me staying out over?” Komaru passed her the pop, the other girl grabbing a couple more right away. “Ya could’ve made a lot more with that time.” Syo spoke, a playful edge seeping into her voice. Komaru smiled.

“You like them though.” Komaru poked Syo who faked a shocked reaction.

“Do not; they suck.” The older girl was already on her third cake pop. Komaru quirked her eyebrow slyly. “... Okay maybe I do a little.” Komaru moved over to pull her girlfriend into a hug.

“I’m just glad you like them.” Syo melted into the hug. Despite her rough exterior and tendency to be vulgar and violent to others, she had a soft spot for Komaru that made her no more than a kitten in moments like these.

“Yeah yeah Dekomaru, no need to be mushy.” Despite her words, the other girl nuzzled in further slightly. Komaru’s heart could barely handle it.

“You’re being really clingy today Syo.” Komaru pointed out, kissing Syo’s shoulder.

“Of course I am, you ditch me to make some lackluster cake pops the one time I’m fronting!” Syo complained meaninglessly.

“Well, we can still finish them together, right?” Komaru hummed.

“Yeah, next time just buy me something. Saves us time.” Syo let go, moving to grab another cake pop.

Deep down, Komaru knew Syo must appreciate the homemade treats more than if she had just bought some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's sketch:
> 
> https://crustuu.tumblr.com/post/640870821164908544/tokomaru-week-2021-oneshots-chapter-1-crustuu


	4. Night Out || Tokomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru thinks she and Toko deserve a break from their routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're halfway through the prompts!  
> Idk what I was doing with this but I think it's nice. A shortie, but a softie.

Toko followed Komaru, the younger girl leading her to somewhere unknown. Normally, she wouldn’t want to be out this hour. After the two girls’ long days, she liked to collapse onto their shared bed and fall asleep in her girlfriend’s embrace.

Tonight, said girlfriend had other plans. Komaru was really lucky Toko loved her.

“We’re almost there Toki.” Komaru hummed, reaching her hand backwards towards Toko. “You don’t gotta trail so far behind.” Toko took it gingerly, appreciating that Komaru slowed down so it was easier for her to keep up. Her other hand tightened the blanket she brought with her, at Komaru’s request.

“I-I still don’t get why we have to be out th-this late. It’s c-cold.” Toko’s complaint was actually empty, and she knew Komaru knew it. It was just in Toko’s nature to act uncaring towards these kinds of situations.

“We deserve some time away from home; I found something you might like.” Toko’s interest had been piqued. There wasn’t much to be scrounged up out of Towa City, especially since this zone they were in had been sweeped thousands of times to ensure it was free of Monokumas. What could Komaru have found out there?

They walked a bit longer, the crisp air nipping at any bare skin Toko had. She was glad Komaru had told her to bring the blanket. She looked at Komaru, her blanket tied around her neck like a superhero cape. Toko smiled fondly at the younger girl. She had such an innocent demeanor, as if she had not been surrounded by despair and betrayal up till now.

Her eyes moved to Komaru’s lips, watching warm fog leave from her mouth. She would describe them as looking untouched, but she knew that was wrong. Her own lips and skin had touched them before, remembering the sensation made her shake a bit. She started to feel a fantasy coming on, but a soft voice grounded her before she could get lost.

“Alright we’re here.” Toko let Komaru’s hand go so she could dry her mouth. Looking up, she saw Komaru holding the door to a relatively untouched building open. The older girl quirked a brow, but followed inside.

Toko noticed a pair of beanbags, a stack of dvds, and an old tv. Otherwise, the room was empty. She shot Komaru a confused look.

“I thought you’d like a movie night!” Komaru shot her hands up defensively. Toko snorted playfully.

“A-And we couldn’t just do th-that back at home? We have a T-TV there now.” She crossed her arms as she spoke, Komaru putting up a hurt act.

“And we can do it here too! A change of scenery is fun too.” The younger girl pulled her hands up to her face, putting up that pleading face she knew made Toko weak deep down. “C’monnn, It’ll be nice.”

“F-Fine! But you b-better have a good movie, n-none of that tropey sh-shit a manga lover like you would w-watch.” Toko stuck out her tongue, earning a giggle from Komaru. She pulled Toko over to the beanbags, making sure the other settled down before moving onto the pile of movies.

Eventually, Komaru pulled one out of the pile and put it in without showing Toko what it was. This concerned her, but Komaru got it started and settled down herself before Toko could ask. It was much easier to finally nuzzle into her partner and watch idly than to ask what movie was put in. She would put up with whatever Komaru threw at her.

Toko’s first impression as it started was that it had a terribly cliched plot. A man meets a woman, they fall in love, end of movie. At least, that’s where she thought it was going.

As the movie went on however, Toko found herself way more invested. Instead of the woman falling for the man, she seemed fairly uninterested in the man. Eventually, the lead woman fell for her best friend, another woman who was trying to help tell the man off. Toko nuzzled into Komaru’s side, the other girl leaning onto her as she pet through Toko’s hair.

The two stayed intertwined as it ended. After a few moments, Toko heard gentle snoring coming from right beside her. She shifted slightly to see her partner, beautiful in sleep. Toko blinked, a soft, loving gaze stuck on her girlfriend’s sleeping form. She moved forward to press a kiss on Komaru’s cheek. Soon she found herself asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's doodle:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/crustuu/640960464756539392


	5. After UDG || Syomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo wakes up with a wound on her head. Komaru decides to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day late because I decided to take a little break yesterday.
> 
> Anyways giving Syo gf rights again. Komaru dating the both of them makes me too happy ugh..  
> Probably last prompt to be exclusively Syomaru, but Syo will show up again for prompt 7.

Syo blinked awake, debris all around her and a throbbing in her head. She sheepishly propped herself up.

“Jeez, what was Miss Morose doing being so careless with our bod-” She cut herself off with a wince, pulling her hand back from where she had just tried to rub. She brought her hand in front of her, instantly recognizing the vital pink of blood. Syo became aware of another girl now standing above her.

“Toko! Oh my god are you-” Syo shot an unamused look upwards, the other girl moving back in shock.

“Wrong one Dekomaru.” Syo hissed, the pain in her head slowly worsening. “What the hell were you two doing?” she asked as Komaru helped her up.

“I’m so, so sorry. We were checking out these abandoned subways when they started crumbling and I nearly got hit by a piece but she shoved me out of the way and got hit by another bit of the ceiling.” Komaru looked so genuinely distraught, making Syo soften. This girl was so dumb and so open about her emotions; the system couldn’t help but fall for her.

“It’s okay. Better it hit us than you; I can actually stand blood.” Syo spoke in a gruff voice. She was trying really hard not to snap at the other girl. She really didn’t blame her, she and Toko both knew Komaru wasn’t the brightest when trying to assess dangerous situations. It was Toko she blamed for this outcome. And to think Syo thought she was the one who was reckless with their body.

Syo found herself surprised how much their affections had grown since she had last fronted, she would have never spared Komaru from a yelling even if it was meant for her alter and not their friend.

Ugh, friend. Why did Toko have to be persistent in keeping her under that label? Syo would understand being defensive with who you declare affections for with their past and even with the trainwreck that was dealing with Byakuya past their interest in him fading. But it was getting old. Syo was a bold person, and being the bold person at this point she would either kill the other girl or aggressively make out with her.

Considering she was still trying to put her past behind her, it seemed much more likely she was on the verge of some mouth on mouth action.

Syo was snapped back to reality as she felt herself being picked up with surprising ease by Komaru. She blinked in confusion, before realizing she felt slightly faint. 

“You almost fell over.” Syo nodded at Komaru’s words, not really wanting to say anything back.

“I’m going to take you back,” Syo felt her eyelids slowly falling down, “so I can try and get the-”

Suddenly, everything was black.

Syo felt the void surround her. Stuck in a dreamless sleep. This was how it usually felt while she was waiting to front. Just the dark caressing her existence. Though this felt different. She felt more grounded, as if she wasn’t stuck in their headspace.

Just as soon as she had entered, she was shot back out, eyes opening slowly to see their bathroom ceiling. The dark quickly faded from her memory. She heard the click of the door as it opened, but didn’t make the effort to look. She already knew it was Komaru, and she was still waking up.

“Syo..?” Komaru hummed gently, giving a quick check to make sure she had the right one this time. “You’re awake! I-I was just about to wrap your head. You were out the whole time I washed you off, I hope that was okay.” Komaru blushed slightly.

Syo, however, tensed for a moment. Komaru was aware the alters were terrified of water, and her doing stuff like this was quite normal at this point. But the idea of having been bathed while unconscious still made both of them uncomfortable, even if they had already said they were okay with her doing it.

Quickly, Syo brushed the thought aside. “Ohhh? You’re so kind to bathe us Dekomaru, I hope you didn’t grab a feel; not that I’d snitch~.” The flirt was a low hum, but it still managed to turn Komaru’s face into a tomato.

“C-Could you sit up, so I can wrap your head?” Komaru made a conscious effort to avert her gaze. Yep, this girl definitely had it bad as well. Syo complied and sat up, sensing as Komaru moved behind her and picked up her hair. The older girl winced as strands were tugged right where her skin had been broken, getting a hushed apology from Komaru shortly after.

Syo sat with patience as Komaru gently pulled her hair up into a bun, using the cleared up space to do some care to the wound. Syo hissed as it got cleaned with alcohol, but didn’t try anything against the other girl.

Frankly, it felt nice to be cared for like this, especially from someone she felt so strongly for. Both alters had felt so alone before Komaru, not even their parents wanted to care for them. But for Syo, the feeling felt so much heavier. It’s hard to have anyone even fake caring about you when you’re forced to never front and when you do you’re treated so poorly. Treated like nothing for reasons you can’t understand so you turn to ending the lives of anyone who subjects you or your other alter to torment.

Before Syo knew it, Komaru had gotten done with the bandaging. The younger must’ve noticed her friend lost in thought, as she chose to just idly stroke her hair. Syo turned around gingerly to look into her pure eyes.

“Thank you, ‘Maru.” Komaru’s face filled with happy shock at the nickname. Of course, it wasn’t the first time Syo had called her that, but it punctuated just how relaxed the girl felt. Komaru gave a caring smile.

“It’s no problem, Syo. It’s what friends are for.” There’s that word again. Friend. Syo furrowed her brows slightly at it. She was coming to hate that status. Seeing Komaru had noticed her change in expression, Syo had an impulsive idea.

Occupy those lips before they can ask anything.

And so she did just that. Before Komaru could even come up with a response, Syo had already twisted around and planted her lips on the other girl’s. They were just as soft as she had imagined.

She looked at Komaru as she pulled away, the other girl’s face flush with surprise. Syo laughed to herself, she looked really cute like that. The older girl let out a hum as Komaru woke up from whatever trance she was in.

“Stop using that word, I’m tired of hearing it.” Komaru covered her face, making Syo tense slightly. Shit, had she done something wrong? Did she read too much into the other’s behavior? Even though she had an abrasive, ‘I barely care about your feelings’ seeming personality, she didn’t actually want to upset the other girl. After a while of the two sitting in awkward silence, Komaru finally spoke up.

“S-Sorry I… I didn’t expect that.” God this girl is dumb. “I-I…” her hands tightened around her face, “I actually liked it.” A sly smile made its way onto the other girl’s face.

“Want me to do it again? I’ve been holding it in for a long time, feels so good to-” Syo was cut off as Komaru brought their lips together again. The older girl hummed into the kiss. She could really get used to physical contact like this.

Of course, after they pulled away a second time, Komaru had to bring up the other girl.

“W-Wait does this mean… Toko..?” Syo rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, she’s got the hots for you too. Frankly, she’ll probably be furious I went and kissed you.” Syo laughed. It’s not like whichever alter Komaru kissed first mattered, each would be able to share their own first kiss with the girl. But Toko was like that, and it was really funny to mess with.

“Oh so that’s… Oh…” Komaru blushed heavy again, looking at the floor. After a bit of silence for thought, she looked at Syo.

“Do you wanna move to the couch..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt's art:
> 
> https://crustuu.tumblr.com/post/641149951752257536/tokomaru-week-2021-oneshots-chapter-1-crustuu


	6. Despair AU || Tokomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling into Monaca's trap and unintentionally killing the kids of Towa City, Komaru falls into a deep despair.  
> Toko, her loving girlfriend, just wants to see the day her bubbly Komaru can return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this even starts; **trigger warning** for:  
> -implied self harm (though never directly talked about)  
> -displayed disordered eating
> 
> I really love this idea, but may revamp it later on. The issue is I have not seen all of DR3, only about 1/4 of it to be honest, and my idea for this may change completely once I have the time to finish it.  
> Though after the chapter art link, I will share what the outcome of this one-shot is since I am sure I might change how everything plays out if I do make a revamped version.
> 
> Basically this prompt was my excuse to write Toko trying to take care of her now mentally ill gf.

Toko woke up, the freezing cold of the room seeping into her fast. Her eyes immediately shifted to the girl across from her. Her once pure, soft face stricken with a frown and dark eyebags. Reminders of how hopelessly tired she’d been for so long.

It hurt Toko to think about what Komaru was going through. The deep seed of despair stuck within her. She was reminded every day that the Komaru she once knew was gone, replaced by this husk of the once cheerful girl. But Toko wasn’t going to give up on her. She could help Komaru find strength again. She had to. She loved her too much to ever give up on her. Komaru had given her that luxury once, it would be cruel not to give her it as well.

Slowly, the younger girl’s eyes opened, void of any shine they had once had. Toko’s heart throbbed. She didn’t deserve to be dealing with this. Toko was almost glad Syo had fronted during the stress and killed Monaca for what she had done; although it now made their situation a lot harder. It was foolish to think Future Foundation may tolerate someone who had just killed a whole city of kids and the person helping her who housed a well known serial killer.

Toko pushed her hand forward, gently stroking Komaru’s face. “‘M-Morning Komaru. Are you r-ready?” Komaru nodded yes, but placed her hand over Toko’s, keeping it on her cheek a while longer. This had become their morning ritual. Toko showing her gentle comfort in the morning, and Komaru clinging to it like a lifeline. After a few more strokes on her cheek, Komaru gained the strength to vocalize.

“Y-Yeah, I’m ready to go.” she croaked out through a shaky voice. Toko nodded, helping the girl out of bed. The younger girl was unsteady on her legs, clinging to Toko’s arm. The older girl leading her to what must have once been a living room. Komaru sunk into a nearby cushion as Toko moved to a frayed shoulder bag, digging through its few contents.

After a short bit, she pulled out an energy bar, passing the food to Komaru. A bandaged arm sheepishly took it from her, the younger girl opening it and giving a small nibble. Toko smiled inwardly. Usually it took the younger girl a bit to eat the small amounts she did. Another sign of progress.

“C-Can you sit here while I f-find Syo’s scissors..?” Toko asked gently. Komaru nodded, and Toko gave her a reassuring smile. “I-I won’t be long.” With that, the older girl stood up and walked to a separate room. She glanced at the rubble in there, scanning for where she had stashed the weapons.

Eventually, she spotted the coded box and dug it out. Inputting the code; 1-1-0-3-7, dumb but memorible and one Komaru wouldn’t know of; Toko pulled out the holster that housed the murderer’s utensils and strapped it on her thigh. The box was shut and stashed in her bag once she got back to Komaru.

“A-Alright, let’s head off n-now.” Komaru nodded in response, pushing herself up and linking her arm with Toko’s. The older girl led her out and through uninhabited alleyways and streets. She had scouted a route the night before. They had already had to deal with an incident when running into someone unfamiliar, Komaru almost claiming a life on her own. Toko still couldn’t forget Komaru’s face during that moment. It was terrifying.

Now, the girl clung sheepishly to her. It had been months since then, and any violent tendencies she had toward others seemed to fade. Komaru had even threatened Toko’s life on a couple occasions, but she had always broke down before any severe harm came to her girlfriend. Toko knew she didn’t really want to do any damage, that was something she could never imagine Komaru wanting whether it was before or now. It was just the way despair twisted her mind. If Junko had still been around, she’d be the perfect puppet.

She looked over to Komaru, the other girl staring down at the half-finished bar as she took another small bite. Toko smiled. Maybe she could scrounge up supplies to make something small but more substantial for her when they settled down and could have dinner.

“Toko..?” Komaru hummed, nearly silent. The older girl’s face went back to natural.

“Y-Yes Komaru?” Toko stopped, moving her hand to tightly grip Komaru’s.

“D-Do you know when we’ll stop moving around so much?” Komaru looked to the ground after she spoke, seemingly guilty for asking. “I’m tired of having to walk for hours every day. I-I just want to stay somewhere for once.” Toko frowned, heart aching.

“Y-You know why I have us d-do it. I couldn’t imagine w-what I’d do if anything happened t-to you.” Toko pecked Komaru’s cheek, making the younger girl look back at her again. “B-But if it makes you feel better, w-we can find somewhere t-to stay for a bit once we’re done walking today.” Toko gave a smile to Komaru, who did her best to reciprocate it. Toko could swear she saw some light return to her eyes, making her smile more.

“A-Alright, now we need to c-continue if we want to f-find somewhere to set up.” Komaru nodded, letting herself be led away after Toko spoke.

~-♥-~

Toko sat up in bed, Komaru asleep next to her and clinging to her waist. Her mind was stuck wondering if they were safe. Future Foundation surely wouldn’t rest on two mobile threats. They’d probably have to keep moving for the rest of their lives. Toko frowned at the thought.

She didn’t want to be on the run for any longer. It felt like she was back to her cowardly past. And Komaru seemed so much happier knowing they would be staying in this house for more than a day. But if they didn’t, they would be at substantial risk.

But would Makoto let them kill his sister? Toko distinctly remembered him talking to the rest of the killing game survivors about rehabbing the Remnants of Despair. Would he try and do the same for Komaru? Surely he would, she was his only family left. Though the odds of Toko being spared a bad fate seemed a lot less likely.

That was the main reason she kept them on the move. Toko was well aware she was the last thing keeping Komaru strung together. And despite any comfort that may be brought by reuniting with her brother, Toko couldn’t be sure Komaru could stand to lose her girlfriend. The two of them had shared the past few months of hell together, the two of them being the only comfort the other had. Even if Makoto could convince Future Foundation Komaru could be helped, there was no place for the girl’s partners. In the end, Syo would be Toko’s death sentence just like she had always thought.

Toko cried silently at the thought. All she wanted at this point was to live a quiet life with Komaru. She didn’t want to deal with any of this stress. With the threat of either permanent isolation behind bars or more likely death over her head when she was just barely an adult. After a few, Toko steadied herself.

No, she can’t lose hope now. Toko looked to Komaru, who was nuzzled into her side. A rare smile on her tired face as she slept. If Toko lost hope now, Komaru may never get better. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she couldn’t help Komaru start acting like herself again. She longed to caress the bubbly girl she once knew, even if that same girl may never come back again. She loved Komaru with her whole heart, in any form she took. She just wanted the girl to feel normal again.

Toko laid down carefully, not wanting to accidentally wake Komaru. Her arms wrapped protectively around Komaru, placing a kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead. She would be the girl’s hope for as long as the other needed. A hope for a happier, calmer future. One where the two could just relax and love each other.

She would help Komaru heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt's art:
> 
> https://crustuu.tumblr.com/post/641150118293372928/tokomaru-week-2021-oneshots-chapter-1-crustuu
> 
> ~-♥-~
> 
> Now ok how I imagine this playing out:
> 
> -The two stay placed in the house for a month.  
> -Komaru seems to be healing slowly. Toko is happy.  
> -One day Toko goes out, sees Makoto lurking around, and runs right back to the house.  
> -Makoto notices her and follows.  
> -Toko tries to hide Komaru and herself.  
> -Makoto finds them in the closet (there is a joke to be made there but I'll leave it be) and Toko tries to threaten him with Syo's scissors.  
> -He explains he's not there to lock the two away or have them executed.  
> -Future Foundation is willing to try and rehab the two.  
> -Komaru is very much hesitant. She doesn't have the hope to believe Makoto.  
> -Toko believes him and gets Komaru to go with.
> 
> They both get therapy and boom happy ending because I can't make them suffer more or I'll cry my Toko/Syo kinnie can't tolerate much more angst-ing Komaru sobs//


End file.
